Sisters of Eight Elements: Fiona
by Mythology1323
Summary: Melody is scared and frightened. She is stuck inside her own house. Alone. Something she can not explain is chasing her. Her sisters have disappeared and she must figure out why and find them.
1. Chapter 1

Eight sisters, born to the Beings of Darkness and Light. Each having the ability to control an element. They were born to keep the world in balance. Shortly after the oldest turned 10, the Being or Darkness left for an unknown reason. The Being of Light could not take care of the eight sisters, so it blindly abandoned them. The sisters were left to their own devices to survive in the big city. They went through several years of poverty, the older ones trying to get jobs, trouble, and sickness. The oldest was able to get a well paying job, to which because of it, they now live on an island off the coast of Arizona in the United States of America. They have lived peacefully their, training in secret their extraordinary abilities. One day, seven of the sisters vanished without a trace. The eighth and youngest sister, Melody, was left alone. This is where our story begins...

I hurry down the halls, hair flying behind me, foot steps echoing through the empty house, short of breathe. I sneak a peek behind me to see if IT was still following me. I slowed down a bit as i entered the living room. It was a very spacious room, three couches all facing the flat screen TV. The wide window gave a wonderful view of the ocean. The door-less frame lead into the kitchen. I stop and look behind me again. I wish i hadn't. I look into the darkness of the hallway to see IT. It was a fully black, shadow-like creature. It did not look solid, more like a black gas. It was slowly coming my way, but don't be fooled, it is anything but slow. It started to gain speed until it was almost to me. I slammed the door in front of it, hoping to gain some time. It let out a furious roar. I quickly ran across the room and opened a door that lead to the bed rooms. I made my way to a turn in the hall. There were eight different paths, each leading to either mine or one of my sisters rooms. I scurried down the purple path which lead to my room. I entered the room, breathless, and slammed and locked the door behind me. I took quick breathes and then got my favorite purple backpack, and stuffed it with food, water, books, and anything needed to survive in the wild. I heard a growl echo through the hall. I frantically searched for a certain item. I jumped when their was the sound of something slamming against the door. I was horrified but continued my search. I finally found what I was looking for, the one picture of all my sisters, both my parents and I. I crammed the framed picture into my bag and rushed to the window. I slide the glass window open and stepped on the edge. We had two story house and my room was upstairs. I almost fell when the door burst open, revealing the creature. I looked at it in horror. It started to creep towards me. I looked back outside, down to the soft beach sand. I closed my eyes and jumped, hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flashback Falling

Another chapter from my friend! I told him whenever he makes a new one, send it to me! But, in order to get more I have top give back the book of his that I took...

Chapter 2: The Flashback Falling.

That was all I thought as I dropped from my window. I saw the ground coming up fast. I closed my eyes for impact. I screamed as I hit the sand. Luckily the sand is not very hard, so I did not break anything. I regained my composer and stood.

I looked up to see if It was still there. It was. It seemed to stare at me, what with having no eyes. It let out another furious roar and jumped. I quickly high tailed it out of there. I ran till I was at the edge of the forest. I looked back to see It a little farther away. I quickly turned and ran into the forest, wondering what happened to my sisters.

It all started as a normal day. Kari was complaining about being forced awake by Fiona. Ivy was soaking up the sun on the patio, Aqua and Brea were making breakfast. Wiress was in the garage, working on who knows what, and Rocky was staring at her reflection, saying how beautiful and stunning she was.

I was in the bathroom, combing my hair after I got out of the shower. I comb through my soft, purple hair. I walked to my room, noticing the absence of noise. I shruged it off and got dressed. I came out wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts. I wore my favorite orange bowin my hair.

I walked into the living room, noticing no one in there. I walked around and then entered the kitchen. I smelt the cooking eggs and sausage, noticing how the stove wasn't turned off. I turned it off to make sure there wasn't a fire. I walked around some more.

I was starting to freak out in my head. My sisters have played many jokes on me, but I know that they would never keep the stove on without someone attending to it. I walked back into the living room and down the hall. I heard my footsteps echo through the halls.

I looked out the large window that spans the entire length of the hallway. I noticed the forming of a black figure coming around the corner. I gasp as I noticed the creature for the first time, and it noticed me for the same time. I started to back away.

It slowly made it's way closer, and closer, and closer. I turned and ran.

So that's chapter two! please review and tell me what you think of my friends story! Please!


End file.
